


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [3]
Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When asked what was going on, Li crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, “Santa is mean. I don’t like him anymore.” He then glanced over at Zi Xuan, “I don’t like you either.”Before either of them could say anything, Li raced towards his room.
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

Qiu Zi Xuan was sitting at the kitchen table, making a Christmas wish list with his and Yu Hao’s newly adopted five-year-old son, as Yu Hao quietly sipped at his coffee, still not fully awake.

“There must be something that you want?” Zi Xuan asked gently, “Clothes… toys?”

Li just shrugged, hands on his lap and eyes focused on them.

“Santa can do a lot you know? He’s magic.”

“… Can I ask him for a new teddy?”

“Of course, you can.” Zi Xuan scribbled it down, “Anything else? It is a list after all, can’t have just one thing on it.”

“A Spiderman toy? And- And one of those hobby horses?”

Zi Xuan dutifully wrote it all down, with encouraging nods.

“How about that colouring book we saw last week?” Yu Hao seemed to have woken up a little, gently interrupting.

“Oh, yes please!”

Zi Xuan beamed at his husband, “I think that’s a good start for Santa, don’t you Li?”

…………………………………………………………………

That night, Yu Hao came hope late, still dressed in the joke Santa costume he’d worn to the volleyball team’s Christmas party. Zi Xuan was still awake, sitting in the living room, rubbing at a clearly hurting knee.

“Hey.” Yu Hao whispered, “You should have called me.”

“And ruin your fun?” Zi Xuan sighed in relief as Yu Hao started to massage the muscles, “How was it.”

“The beard started to annoy me ten minutes in.”

“Hmmm.” Zi Xuan tugged on it playfully, “Itchy?”

Before Yu Hao could reply, Zi Xuan leaned forwards and hooked the beard under his chin, so that it wasn’t in the way anymore, before pulling him closer, into a kiss. Once they parted, Zi Xuan smirked, “Let’s continue this in the bedroom, hmmm?”

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Li had turned into a mini Grinch.

He didn’t want to work on the wish list, covered his ears whenever a Christmas song came on, even drawing a huge red line through his drawings of Santa.

When asked what was going on, Li crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, “Santa is mean. I don’t like him anymore.” He then glanced over at Zi Xuan, “I don’t like you either.”

Before either of them could say anything, Li raced towards his room.

“I- “

Thinking quickly, Yu Hao helped Zi Xuan to the sofa, wincing at the devastated look on his husbands’ face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” Yu Hao whispered, “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this.”

Before he could leave, Zi Xuan grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“No, I’ll go.” He sighed, “It’s me he’s angry at.”

“Are you sure?”

Zi Xuan gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m sure.” He leaned in to give a kiss to Yu Hao, “I’ll be right back.”

……………………………………………….

Zi Xuan stood in front of his son’s door, trying to figure out what he did to make Li act this way. He knocked gently, quietly waiting for an answer.

Boundaries was one of the major rules the social worker insisted that they follow.

“Come in.” Li called out, voice small.

When Zi Xuan entered, he spotted his son lying on his bed, wrapped up in his blankets, tear-filled eyes looking up at him. Silently, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Li’s hair away from his eyes.

“What did I do?” He asked, thankful that his voice was steady.

Li sniffed, tears now starting to fall.

“Don’t you love Papa anymore?”

“What?!” Zi Xuan asked, dumbfounded, “What makes you think that?”

Instead of explaining, Li rolled over and ignored him.

“I saw.” He mumbled.

“… Saw what?”

Zi Xuan frowned as Li just shrugged and refused to answer.

What did he do?

………………………………………………

With Zi Xuan feeling worse than before, Yu Hao decided that it was time for him to speak to their son, growing a little frustrated with the situation. As he entered the room, Li rolled over, looking a little guilty.

“What happened?” Yu Hao asked, taking a seat on the bed, “Talk to me, please.”

Li shook his head, “Can’t.”

“… Well, since you’re mad at Santa as well, why don’t we write it down. As a letter?”

“Can’t… you won’t like it.”

“Okay.” Yu Hao frowned, “How about I call Uncle Cheng En then, and you can tell him?”

Li thought about it for a few moments, before nodding slowly, watching as his Papa pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled He Cheng En.

They needed to get this solved before Christmas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

When He Cheng En emerged from Li’s room later that day, the man was clearly on the verge of bursting into laughter.

“So?” Yu Hao leaned forwards, “Why does he suddenly hate Christmas?”

“Apparently… he saw Zi Xuan kissing Santa Claus.”

“What, but- “ Yu Hao came to a sudden realisation, eyes widening, before his shoulders started shaking with laughter, Cheng En following soon after.

“What?” Zi Xuan frowned, “What is he talking about?”

“Remember… the other night?”

Zi Xuan thought to himself for a few moments, before coming to the same realisation as the others. “Oh God.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Oh God is right.” Yu Hao chuckled, “I think I might need that Santa suit again.”

……………………………………………….

“Li, we need to talk to you.”

Li rolled over, only to glare at the figure dressed in red and white. “What’s he doing here?” He demanded, with a tiny growl.

“He…” Yu Hao pulled the beard down, “… has some explaining to do.”

They explained how Yu Hao had been asked by Santa to take his place for one day as a special assignment, making children in the local orphanage happy and help them decorate the building.

Not getting drunk at a party.

“So you see…” Zi Xuan smiled, “… I do still love your Papa very much.”

Li nodded in understanding, before a worried look flashed across his face. “Is Santa mad at me? Am I still going to get presents?”

His voice was so small… so scared.

“Of course he will.” Zi Xuan was quick to reassure him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around the child, “No matter what.”


End file.
